


take it

by nomind



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Eye Contact, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomind/pseuds/nomind
Summary: my notes for this fic were “spanking w eye contact????” and that’s about all you need to know
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	take it

**Author's Note:**

> look. i was gonna give this fic more plot, but then i realized – i don’t have plot. at least, nothing i can execute properly myself (which is why im prompting people left and right on tumblr lmao). so here you go, some dirty-ish smut with zero plot to enjoy right before or after the newest episode (;

She’s naked on all fours, her ass full on display for him, and behold, she’s not embarrassed. As a matter of fact, she’s feeling sexy as fuck, particularly when she hears the pleased little noise Rio makes behind her. She turns her head to look at him, seeing him with his plump bottom lip sucked into his mouth, eyes glued to her ass, so she lets it jiggle a little for him. Dark eyes meet hers, and then he’s kneeling behind her, one finger featherlight on her lower back, softly tracing patterns on her skin.

“You look good like this.” 

She scoffs, raising a cocky eyebrow. “I always look good.”

His answering smirk should have warned her, but then—

A loud smack fills the room and her mouth falls open when she feels the sting, the realization that Rio just _spanked her ass_ while not breaking eye contact making her blush, especially when she notices that, God, it makes her feel so sexy. It’s like she can still feel the hit reverberating on her ass, and before she can stop herself, she’s panting, asking him for more.

“Again.” Her voice sounds wrecked, her neck is hurting from the angle she’s holding but she can’t look away, can’t leave his eyes as they’re swallowing her whole. Then he smacks her ass again, harder this time. And again. The way he’s devouring her with his gaze makes her moan – she’s never felt this hot, this desirable, this scandalous, as she squirms a little, tempting him with her ass, silently begging him to go again, harder, _more_.

He indulges her, pressing one hand in her neck, pushing her into the matrass, and using the other to leave a red mark on her left cheek, rubbing over it kindly, only to smack it hard a moment later. It’s like she can feel the imprint of his hand on her cheeks, burning her, marking her, making her feel hot inside, making her struggle to close her mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you like this,” he states, his voice a little broken but so powerful, the way it lowers, the way it drips of confidence, and she clenches her thighs together at the prospect.

She spreads her legs further and he rubs his hands over her reddened ass cheeks. “What are you waiting for?” Beth doesn’t recognize her own voice, its purr, the seduction heavy in it, but she doesn’t care, not when he growls and suddenly plasters himself all over her back, his weight on top of her, pressing her further down, greedily sucking a hickey in her neck.

She feels his beard prickle against her skin, rubbing her raw at the rate he’s leaving desperate kisses in her neck, on her shoulder. She gives into the harsh longing in her body and tries to chase his lips, tries to get him to kiss her, until finally, he gets what she’s after, and gives her exactly what she wants.

She can feel herself drip, thinking of the picture they must make, the position they’re in, and she knows it must be the strangest, most electrifying, _filthy_ kiss she’s ever had, lying flat on her stomach, with him covering her body completely, pressing her down, her ass still stinging from the way he spanked her, his lips not letting up, keeping her sloppy and wet in his mouth, as he’s licking into her mouth possessively. She knows she’s moaning loudly but she doesn’t have energy to spare to feel embarrassed about it, too busy letting this man kiss her like she’s all he wants, while one of his hands squeezes her waist, the other cradling her jaw to help her reach him.

When the strain on her neck gets too painful, she pulls back a little, barely, and she feels him press small pecks on her cheek, her neck, pressing his teeth on her right shoulder softly. “Rio,” she sighs, moving her arm in an awkward angle so she can scratch his beard lightly. 

“Whatchu want, baby,” he asks, knowing full well what the answer is. She groans, pressing herself face-first into his pillow, taking in his scent that lingers on it, grinding her ass into his crotch.

All she can think about is how badly she wants him, so she tells him that. Then, finally, he stops playing with her. He lifts himself off of her body, both hands on her hips, lifting her ass up. He gives her three rapid smacks to her ass, and she lets herself moan into the pillow.

“Rio, please, just fuck me like you said you would,” leaves her mouth and she’s not surprised to find her voice is as wrecked as she feels.

He seems to recognize her desperation for what it is and he’s apparently willing to give her what she’s craving, pushing into her slippery cunt with no warning. She’s so wet from their earlier ministrations – Rio making her masturbate in front of him with her legs spread, and her consequently squirting all over his mattress and his thighs, even, as he jerked himself off simultaneously, the overwhelming look in his eyes written into her brain for eternity – that he bottoms out easily, before he stars pounding her.

She’s keening for him, trying to silence the wanton noises in his pillow, but it’s no use, not with how hard he’s taking her, filling her deeply, thoroughly. “Yes, baby,” he chokes, and fuck, he’s massaging her reddened cheeks, his fingers gripping into her flesh while he slams into her, and she presses her face into his pillow harder as tries to meet his thrusts, loving the relentless feeling of him inside of her.

He’s so eager for her, hissing as he pumps his hips, giving her ass cheeks a smack every now and then, like he’s trying to remind her he can give her this, he can make her feel dirty, hot, and whole, at once, while he’s overloading her senses with pleasure. Rio’s pants light her up inside, and she’s secretly loving how desperate he sounds, glad she’s not the only one with this inextinguishable need filling her body.

“Again,” she demands, when it’s been too long for her needy self since he’s spanked her, and she can feel them both getting sloppier by the minute. He indulges her so well, smacks rapidly following one another as his rhythm stutters, cooing “yes, take it, fucking take it,” and she fucking takes it, she’s taking it _all_ for him, taking his girth, his length, his speed, his quick hands all over her ass, groaning loudly as she’s coming, the “ah, ah, ah” escaping her lips uncontrollably as she trembles underneath him.

His breath stutters as he keeps going while she’s losing herself in her orgasm, and four, five pumps later he’s filling up her insides, moaning haltingly. He collapses on top of her right after, pressing her down more, and they’re both spent, done, both bathing in the sated feeling as sweat drips from their bodies.

“You gonna be the death of me,” he murmurs in her right ear, sucking it into his mouth. A breathless giggle leaves her mouth, and she sighs an “alright” his way like it’s nothing, like the thought of him being so affected by her doesn’t make her all boneless and warm inside. 

He presses a few tiny kisses in her neck as he pulls out, grinning as she lets out a little choked moan. “That sound good to you, huh?”

“What, are you complaining?” She squirms underneath him until she’s on her back, his chest pressing down on hers, meeting his eyes, taking in the lazy, fucked-out look in them. He squeezes her waist, moving in close. His face hovers over hers as he chuckles dryly. 

“Naw, mami,” he rasps, “I’ll take it.” The easy kiss that follows, shallow as it is, still fills her with a sense of confidence, so she wraps her legs around him, letting both arms wrap around his shoulders, hands finding his neck and the back of his head, deepening the kiss. The quiet swaps of kisses and slow swirl of their tongues leaves her overwhelmed, and she lets her body relax as much as she can, clinging to him still.

“Don’t worry” she whispers against his lips, meeting his eyes, before giving him another peck. “You’ll love it,” she decides, already thinking of all the ways she can end him next time, leave him boneless and heavy like this, mind clouded, finally relaxed, in a way she doesn’t get to see him outside of a bedroom, a bar bathroom.

He grins, the lazy confidence in his eyes reassuring her he will, in fact, love every minute of it. He moves in closes, sucking an earlobe into his mouth, biting it. “I can work with that.”

It’s two days later and Beth’s been trying to suppress the memory of how he fucked her all day, when he sneaks into her house with no warning, strolling into her kitchen the way he has since day one, confidence and swagger on display, paying no mind to how she’s busy scrubbing the sink. He closes in on her without a word, and then smacks her ass playfully but hard nonetheless.

She turns around with a gasp, meeting his dark eyes, her mouth gaping wide, and she’s barely able to process that he just did that, when – 

“Come on, mami, we got business.” His voice is hoarse and his eyes are taking her in meaningfully, a tiny smirk on his face. He moves a possessive hand around her body and squeezes her ass, before letting go, turning around, and stalking out of her kitchen without a word. _Alright_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! as always, all mistakes are mine & let me know if there's anything else you think i should tag!   
> also, thank you so very much for all the kind comments on my fics so far, it's been very heart-warming & much appreciated. im so happy y'all seem to be liking my attempts at smut/brio! if anyone else who's desperately reading through the brio tag like me but not writing fic themselves is reading this -- take this as an encouragement to try and write some yourself (:
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ inyoursheets if you wanna talk brio, since i got so desperate for good girls content i returned to that website..... pls send help


End file.
